Don't Think
by RandomYaoi
Summary: Hitachiincest. Waking up early on a Saturday morning sucks. Unless you have a twin brother to keep you entertained ;P Don't read if yaoi/twincest is not your thing. New chapter contains Seme Kaoru and handcuffs. Reviews/Criticism loved and encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

**Ah Hitachiincest, how I love thee. This is probably my most favourite paring EVER. And so I feel kinda self conscious writing a fanfic about them. Anyway, please enjoy and leave me some feedback! It is very much appreciated ^_^. Also, sorry about the short chapters. I try to just write a full oneshot but I can't seem to concentrate long enough ^_^;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.. If I did it would be called Hikaru and Kaoru Have Sex and would consist of that throughout the entire series :D**

Hitachiincest

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* '10 more minutes.' Hikaru thought as he rolled over to press the snooze button. The time was 7 am but the day… Hikaru blinked a few times to make sure he was actually awake and looked again. Saturday. This perfectly good Saturday was now ruined because someone had forgotten to turn the alarm off. 'Well maybe I can still get back to sleep.' he thought optimistically. 20 minutes later however, he still couldn't shut his brain off. Plus, it was starting to get light outside. 'Damn. I guess I'll just go make coffee or something' he decided as he sat up and began pulling the covers off. At the draft of cold air, a quiet whine escaped the lump of blankets beside him. Kaoru was still sleeping. 'Not for long.' Hikaru thought, a devilish grin plastered across his face.

Kaoru was having a good dream. He and Hikaru were on a cruise in the Bahamas, sipping lemonade and having their every whim catered to. Even though this kind of thing happened frequently in their real lives, it always seemed more fun in dreams. A light tickling sensation on Kaoru's side threatened to wake him from his sleep and he groaned, pulling the covers tighter around him in an attempt to stop it. His effort was wasted he realized as the tickling became more persistent. Kaoru was determined to remain asleep and so he slapped the hands away with a whine to convey his annoyance. The hands stopped for a moment and Kaoru began to relax into unconsciousness again. Suddenly he found himself without a blanket, his wrists pinned above his head. Kaoru's eyes snapped open and he put on his best death glare as he shouted angrily at his captor. "Hikaru~. Leave me alone!" His twin stared down at him looking every bit the little devil that he was

"But Kaoru, it's not fair that you get to sleep in and I don't." Hikaru said, playfully poking at Kaoru's stomach. "St-stop it Hikaru! That tickles!" Kaoru exclaimed between giggles. "Well I guess since you're awake, I can stop." Hikaru said, pulling his hands away from Kaoru's ribs only to lunge at them again when Kaoru had regained his breath. "H-Hikaru! I'm s-serious!" Kaoru yelled as he rolled towards Kaoru, laughing so hard he was on the verge of crying. And that's when they noticed _it_. Because Kaoru's back had been slightly towards Hikaru until a moment ago, the bulge in the younger's boxers had been concealed sufficiently. Now fully visible to both of them, they just stared awkwardly for a moment before Kaoru, blushing furiously, leapt out of bed and made a break for the bathroom.

For the life of him, Hikaru couldn't say what had possessed him as he grabbed Kaoru's arm. Shock was plainly written on both their features as they looked into each other's eyes questioningly. As Hikaru began to move in for a kiss however, something clicked deep in the back of their minds and they both knew there would be no stopping now.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I finished XD. I haven't decided for sure, but I think I want to write more Hitachiincest. There's so many scenarios in my head and I feel like I barely scraped the surface! So there'll probably be more in the future. Buuut not until I write my next fic which will be Inucest. Make sure to read that one too when I write it :P Aaanyway, please enjoy the conclusion to this fic and don't forget to leave a review! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing ;_;

Warning: In case you didn't read the first chapter OR the description, this is Yaoi/BL/Boys Love/HikaruxKaoru/Twincest. If ANY of this offends you, do not keep reading.

And now to the good stuff ^_^

**As their lips crushed almost painfully together, Hikaru knew that this was **_**right**_**. It was what he had been missing with the few people he had 'dated'. With Kaoru everything just seemed to fit perfectly. Of course, the fact that they were twins probably helped. A slight frown formed on Hikaru's face when he realized the effect this kind of relationship could have on their lives. The beginnings of a long argument with himself were abruptly halted however, when Kaoru used his tongue to trace Hikaru's bottom lip. "Hikaru, stop thinking." Kaoru breathed out, crushing their lips together once more. Hikaru responded by gently nipping at Kaoru's lip, asking for entrance and was happily rewarded when Kaoru let him in. As their tongues mingled, the lust and heat within their bodies began to grow rapidly, and soon they were groping and caressing each other in earnest. Hikaru's mouth slowly slid down Kaoru's jaw and neck, biting and sucking as he went along. A particularly sensitive spot on Kaoru's neck caused him to gasp and buck forward slightly. Committing the spot to memory for later use Hikaru moved further down, now biting and sucking on Kaoru's chest. **

**He stopped as he reached Kaoru's nipples and gently sucked one in to gauge the reaction. A low moan issued from his twin as the sensation tingled throughout his body. Deciding he liked this reaction, Hikaru continued to suck and nip playfully for a few minutes until a hand in his hair caused him to pause. "Hikaru, please!" Kaoru begged, the need clear in his voice. Glancing up, Hikaru was enthralled by the look on Kaoru's face. Eyes half lidded, lips slightly swollen and a light blush on his cheeks Kaoru looked divine. Figuring he had 'tortured' his twin enough, Hikaru drew his attention to the bulge in his twins boxers. **

**Quickly discarding the garment, Hikaru paused to bask in the sight of his twin lying naked. Waiting for him, even, he dared to think, **_**needing**_** for him to continue. All inhibitions long gone from Hikaru, he placed the tip of Kaoru's erection in his mouth and very softly licked the slit that was leaking pre-cum. Kaoru jerked and let out a ragged gasp, hands instinctively grasping Hikaru's head. Hikaru smiled against his twins cock and teased, "What's wrong Kaoru, you want me to stop?" His face a perfect mask of innocence as he made to move away. "Don't…Hikaru, please!" he begged again. "Please what?" Hikaru asked, the devilish smile making it clear that Kaoru would receive no further pleasure until Hikaru got what he wanted. "P-please…Hikaru. Ah! Just fuck me already!" Kaoru moaned out when Hikaru clamped one of his already sensitive nipples between his teeth.**

"**All you had to do was ask." Hikaru said, the grin spreading even further across his face. A moment later, Hikaru had sufficiently coated his fingers with lube and was proceeding to push the first one in when Kaoru pulled away. For a moment, he looked as though he wanted to say something. "Hikaru is this really s-" and then found his brothers mouth on his, wiping away any nagging worries that Kaoru might have had. "What, I'm not allowed to think but you are? I guess I'll just have to take away your ability to think then." Hikaru said, and quickly plunged two slick fingers into Kaoru's hole. "A-ah! Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out in ecstasy. Somehow Hikaru had hit his prostate dead on, sufficiently wiping all thought from Kaoru's mind, leaving nothing but pleasure. **

**Hikaru rocked his two digits in and out a few more times and then added a third. His patience was wearing thin despite his teasing and he knew that he couldn't hold back much longer. "I'm coming in Kaoru." he said, receiving a nod in affirmation from his twin. He placed his engorged member at the twitching hole and slowly moved in. the sighs and gasps that issued from Kaoru's lips were doing nothing to help his control and with a quick thrust, Hikaru was in to the hilt. Kaoru cried out and instinctively clamped down around Hikaru as he adjusted to the intrusion. "That was mean Hikaru." Kaoru whined tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. Hikaru knew he wasn't really serious, Kaoru was somewhat of a masochist, but he decided to play along. Long, gentle strokes were all that Hikaru would give to Kaoru, causing the latter to quickly lose his patience. He pulled Hikaru down into a kiss to distract him as his hands stretched along his back to Hikaru's hole. Roughly, he pushed a digit in nearly causing Hikaru to dislodge himself from Kaoru. "I swear if you don't fuck me into this bed right now, **_**I'm**_** going to fuck **_**you**_** instead." Kaoru said, the glint in his eyes leaving no room for teasing. **

"**You asked for it princess." Hikaru replied with a smirk. The pace quickly picked up, Hikaru plunging deep and hard as Kaoru all but screamed in bliss, cursing and praising Hikaru with the short gasps of air he could get. Hikaru was glad their bed was sturdily made or they might really have ended up breaking it. As it was, anyone who might have been in the house at the time would have no doubts as to what was going on in their room. The bunching of muscles in his groin told Hikaru it wouldn't be long until he came, and looking at Kaoru he knew that it wouldn't be long for him either. With a few more thrusts, carefully angled to hit Kaoru's prostate, they both came, yelling each other's name in uncontrolled passion. Hikaru promptly collapsed onto Kaoru and they lay like that for a few moments, catching their breath. **

**Shortly after, they made their way downstairs to find the entire host club sitting in the living room. The looks on their faces left no doubt as to what they had heard. Tamaki was pale as a ghost, mouth wide and just staring at them, Hunny was bright red and trying to distract himself with Bun-Bun, Mori was expressionless as usual, but looking slightly awkward, Kyouya had a smirk on his face and a notebook in his hand and Haruhi was giggling, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Hikaru of course was mortified and wanted nothing more than to run back upstairs and hide under the blankets. Preferably with Kaoru. Speaking of Kaoru-**

"**Hikaru, next time I want to try handcuffs." Kaoru said, patting a stunned Hikaru on the ass as he passed to sit on a vacant chair. And then Hikaru really did run back upstairs. **


	3. Handcuffs

**I know I really need to finish my KyouTama fic but I'm just _stuck_ right now. But I promise I'll get it done sometime soon. For now, enjoy some more Hitachiincest. ^_^ And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. ;_;**

**Warnings: Light bondage themes, nothing serious. Seme Kaoru. BL/Yaoi/etc. **

_I thought he was joking about the handcuffs... _a slightly nervous Hikaru thought as he walked into his and Kaoru's room to find a beautiful set of metal handcuffs lying very conspicuously on their bed. As he cautiously stepped forward to inspect them, he noticed they had something engraved on them. He lifted them up with one finger and let them dangle as he read the inscription, as though afraid they would magically clasp themselves to his wrists. The right side read 'My'. _Well that doesn't make much sense. _He thought, and then nearly flung the handcuffs across the room as he read the other side. 'Bitch' _What the FUCK. If he thinks I'm wearing those_ _he's- _Hikaru's thoughts were interrupted as a warm body pressed against him from behind. "What do you think Hikaru? Wanna try them out?" Kaoru whispered smoothly into his ear, sending delicious shivers down his spine. But then Hikaru remembered the situation. "You think I'm_ willingly _gonna put those... _things_ on?" Hikaru asked, feigned disgust trying to cover up the nervousness he was feeling. Kaoru's eyes went round and he looked completely shocked by this revelation. "But I got them specially made and everything! I just thought it might be, you know, fun to try it out." he said, looking as though he might burst into tears at any moment. Of course, seeing Kaoru look like that, Hikaru couldn't help but comfort him. "Kaoru, I'm sorry, I just don't know if I can do it." _I mean if he really pushed it I might but- _"Oh, but you can Nii-san." Kaoru piped up, suddenly beaming. And that's when Hikaru realized the handcuffs were gone. Well, not gone exactly, just switched possession. And now they were securely wrapped around Hikaru's wrists, the distinct _snap_ sound as they locked in place sealing Hikaru's fate. "H-hey! What're you-"

"Nii-san, just relax. I promise it'll be fun." Kaoru said, his blinding smile still in place as he yanked Hikaru onto the bed with him. "As long as you're good anyway..." He let Hikaru think about that as he attached the cuffs to a loop on the bedpost. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" a now visibly nervous Hikaru asked. Ignoring the question, Kaoru got off the bed and sauntered over to the closet, making sure Hikaru's eyes followed the exaggerated movement of his hips as he walked. "You know, I got some other stuff too. To add to the _fun._" Even though Hikaru couldn't see his twins face, it wasn't hard to imagine the sadistic look that had surely taken it over. A cracking sound from the closet caused Hikaru to flinch and when he realized what had made the sound, a slight whimper escaped his lips. _He seriously bought a WHIP? _Hikaru thought, his pulse jumping a million beats in one second. Kaoru glanced over his shoulder and smirked at his twin who was now cowering against the bed post. "Did you just whimper Nii-san? Don't worry, I won't use this unless I have to." And he turned to rummage in the closet some more. _Holy shit. Is this seriously happening right now? I knew he had this kind of side to him but... I guess I figured he would want me to do this to him. _Breaking out of his own little world, Hikaru saw Kaoru coming back to the bed with something in his hand. A blindfold. "K-Kaoru I really don't think..." A finger on his lips stopped him. "That's right, don't think." And he slipped the blindfold over Hikaru's eyes.

Kaoru looked down at his brother with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he looked amazing all tied up and blindfolded, just waiting for Kaoru to devour him... But he was too nervous. Surely he knew Kaoru wouldn't actually do anything to hurt him. _Wouldn't hurt to reassure him I guess. _He thought, climbing onto the bed beside Hikaru. "Look, Hikaru you should know this already but you're so _obviously_ nervous that I thought I should say it anyway. I wouldn't ever do anything that you didn't want me to do. And there's no way in hell I could ever hurt you. So if you don't want to do this... we don't have to." he said, although he only half meant it. If Hikaru refused to continue he might just strap him to the bed and... "I-I want to keep going." was all Hikaru could manage to say. But the bulge that had formed in Hikaru's pants spoke volumes. And that was all the permission Kaoru needed.


End file.
